


a hairy situation

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Epilating, Hair removal, I honestly do not know how to tag this, Jinyoung-Centric, M/M, Manscaping, Masturbation, Shaving, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Love yourself. Always.





	a hairy situation

**Author's Note:**

> constant rain + pms + conversations with mia regarding redacted's redacted and one night later, you have this.
> 
> please heed the tags, if body hair, in any way, squicks you out then don't read this.
> 
> also, i've never written anything like this before and i almost did not post this, and the writing style's a bit... wack.
> 
> i would just like to thank mel, who has always been encouraging and accepting. she's amazing. you should definitely check [her](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/profile) out
> 
> i think i tagged appropriately, but if i missed anything, do let me know.

Jinyoung’s always been a curious little bun. His grandmother had always liked to tell him so. As did his family. The postman. Anyone who knew him.

“Like a dog with a bone, this one,” they used to say. 

He was curious about the things around him. Interested in the way they worked. His brain, racing with questions. Words, always on the tip of his tongue, ready to spill out.

“You talk too much,” his sisters would tell him. Sometimes, they would entertain him. Other times, they’d just sigh and let him sit there, burning with queries. But he knew that if he nagged, they would shoo him away. 

Puberty is a strange time for everyone. 

He’s fifteen, his body doesn’t feel like his own and neither does anyone else’s. Its as if people are changing right in front of his eyes. Friends he’s known his own life, changing shapes and features within seconds.

Their faces go from plain and unmarked to riddled with acne and facial hair almost overnight. Their voices drop, getting deeper and rougher. 

Jinyoung, however, stays the same. Baby-faced and with the voice of a middle-schooler. Well, except for the hair.

There is too much fucking hair. 

Well, not where people could see it, anyway. But he could _feel it._

Not knowing who to turn to, he tells his sister about it.

“Oh relax,” his sister used to say. He'd would sit there, on the marble counter top, watching as she warmed the broad strips between her hands. Peel it apart with the dexterity of someone who'd done this many times before and slap it on her skin without flinching.

The sound of hair being ripped away echoed in the small pause that followed and his eyes would be presented with skin devoid of hair.

"Doesn’t that hurt?”

His sister looks at her leg. “Oh this? Nah.” Grinning, she waves the pink strip, hairs congealed in the pale green wax, at him.

“It's normal to have this much hair if you're a boy,” she tells him as she’s rubbing baby oil on her skin. “I'd be more concerned if you were a girl with that much hair.”

Sometimes, when he looked at the white container of wax sitting in the bathroom cabinets or at smooth hairless arms and then his own, he wondered. Imagined what it would be like.

And that was all.

Time went on. He was now in JYPE, sharing a room with so many other boys. Boys who prided themselves in showing off any bare minimum amount of chest hair. Wore sleeveless tops that offered eyefuls of hairy pits. Lorded them over the less fuzzy peasants.

Then you had him, struggling to contain the growth by snipping away at it when it got too out of hand. And get out of hand it did. A tad too much for his liking. It’s like he would finish trimming them and the next day they would go back to their original length. 

He wanted them gone.

One summer night, in a fit of frustration, he mentions it to Jaebum. They’ve been together for a while now. Generally they get along well, but there’s always this strange awkward wall between them and Jinyoung feels that wall come up when Jaebum looks at him strangely. 

Even then, he tries to tell him. Put into words the discomfort he feels when the hairs catch on the zipper or the unappealing underarm odor. How he’s horny but can’t seem to get off because every time he touches his dick he feels the wiry curls against his palms and how that kills the mood.

He honestly tries.

Im Jaebum, as gracious as bumbling baboon, answers. “Why would you want to do that? That's weird."

Jinyoung doesn’t speak of it again.

And then along came Hyunwoo and brought with him clarity and a manscaping kit. 

He gets attached to the older boy quicker than he’d thought. It also might have something to do with the fact that there was no… additional body hair on the man, other than his eyebrows and full head of spiky hair. 

And that's how a few days later, he finds himself with a boy between his legs, armed with a blade and a shaving gel.

The initial preparation had been an agonizing experience for our young bub. Hyunwoo was big on preparation and while he graciously allowed Jinyoung to shower in private, he was adamant about applying the shaving gel himself.

Mortified but curious (damn his nosy brain) he sits still, his bum and feet braced on the woolly towel, watching as Hyunwoo went about the whole thing. 

"The key is to relax and take your time," Hyunwoo tells him, with a toothy smile and crinkly eyes.

Now, he is lying on the floor, tense, with one hand fisted in the towel he's lying on. The other wrapped loosely around the wrist of Hyunwoos left hand that's stretching his skin taut. “Let go."

And Jinyoung does.

It’s quiet. _So quiet._ The only sound in the room is of the razor running over him and of Hyunwoo’s movements. The room is warm, Jinyoung’s breathing starts to slow. His eyes get heavier and and heavier and before he knows it he’s sort of fallen asleep and waking up to his dick, half-hard and feeling strangely cold between his legs.

“It happens,” Hyunwoo comforts him as Jinyoung covers himself up. His face is red and his lower half is oddly tingly and he really wants to do something about it.

“Remember to moisturize _afterwards_ ,” the other boy tells him, laughing when Jinyoung flips him the finger. No sooner does the door click shut, he’s squirting the oil in his palm and shoving it between his legs.

The feeling of being stripped bare and feeling no coarse hairs when he slips his hands down there is something he'll never forget. Shameful disgust is replaced by sheer happiness as he runs his fingers over the soft, the softest it had ever been, and sensitive skin before wrapping his hands around himself.

He comes four times that night.

And if Hyunwoo laughs and pinches his cheek when Jinyoung tells him, he’s not going to focus on that.

\---

But soon, Jinyoung realizes that the relief is temporary and he discovers the hell that is ingrown hairs. And that he likes to finger himself during masturbation. The hair back there… irks him.

But Hyunwoo isn’t here anymore, having left some time ago to join some other agency and Jinyoung doesn’t feel like broaching such a hairy, heh, subject with his members.

So, he suffers in silence, contending himself with shaving when he has the time, or feels like it (because hair removal required mental and physical fortitude), wishing he wasn’t such a chicken about pursuing other avenues.

And then came Hyunwoo gets involved. 

Well, not directly this time.

Losing Hyunwoo had hurt but knowing that he had found a family in MONSTA X like he had in GOT7 made it better. They were close with one another, each of them having picked their own member. For Jinyoung, after Hyunwoo, it's Kihyun.

They're standing in the locker rooms, changing out of their sweaty clothes. ISAC was mostly an opportunity to take a break from their hectic schedules and catch up with old friends. The others had left eager to get something to eat. But Jinyoung and Kihyun had opted to stay behind, hoping to clean themselves leisurely in the showers.

Jinyoung isn’t paying attention, preoccupied with the discomfort in his ass, specifically between the globes. The shorts were tight and they were riding into the crack in the most ickiest of ways. Hence, it’s not really his fault for what happens next.

Kihyun's standing next to him, in pants and the next minute, he's not.

Jinyoung doesn't mean to stare. He really doesn't. 

The thing is, the uniforms they gave out at ISAC weren’t always according to their fitting, down to the regulation underwear. The one Kihyun’s wearing is a little hard to get off and the boy curses as the sweatpants and underwear get tangled up. 

Jinyoung watches, wondering if he should offer to lend a hand. He’s about to when Kihyun gets one side down over his hip, pulling asscheek with it and that’s how he gets an eyeful of Kihyun’s…. devoid of hair asscrack.

"Like what you see?"

With a dry mouth and sticky ass, he answers, "Yes."

“If you want,” The pants and underwear slide down. His front is the same as the back. “I could show you.”

And that's how Jinyoung, at the age of twenty two, finds himself with another man between his legs. And once again, it’s not because there’s sex involved. 

What Kihyun had failed to mention, was that waxing, _hurt like a motherfucker._

It hadn’t felt like much when the other boy was waxing his arms, pits and legs. Or the sparse hair on his chest. That actually felt kinda nice. Rubbing oil on them felt nicer

It wasn’t until they got to his bushy crotch did Jinyoung get a taste of hell.

The first pull of Kihyun’s hand had pulled hair, along with a scream, out of him. Jinyoung had flailed, but Kihyun had just caught his wrists, telling him to breathe in and out before going for the next one.

“It gets easier, trust me,” the other boy told him. The pain in his lower half made him want to disagree, to whine like a brat, but the look on Kihyun’s face made the protests die on his tongue. Also, he wanted to go through with it. No reward came without pain.

Bracing himself, and grabbing a hold of Kihyun’s knee because he couldn’t hold his hand, he gets through the rest of it. Kihyun is cautious and firm. He takes his time around the balls, using tweezers to pluck at the hairs the wax couldn’t catch. Jinyoung’s fingers had gone numb and his hand was now resting limply on Kihyun’s thigh.

The burning pain changes into a pleasant numbness and Jinyoung’s floating somewhere up there by the time when Kihyun tells him to roll over to his front, Jinyoung doesn’t even ask questions. Simply does as he’s told.

Now there's hands on his ass. Gloved fingers probing at his fuzzy crack. Once again, it's not supposed to be sexy but it is. Jinyoung really needs to sit down and reevaluate himself.

As per instructions he'd showered and cleaned himself meticulously. But even then, when Kihyun pushes his left cheek taut, he feels insecure. Like the first time when Hyunwoo had coaxed his legs apart. 

However, his bashfulness that is cut short when warm wax is smeared over the cleft, tugging at the hairs there. A paper strip follows, molding itself to the curve of his skin.

"Ready?" The scent of baby powder, honey and lemon lingers in the air. He’s burning up. The floor-length mirror in his bathroom shows a glossy-eyed man, flushed pink with another man leaning over him. Kihyun's hand is holding his skin tight. Something warm blooms in his lower half.

"Yeah."

Hours after Kihyun had left, with detailed instructions on aftercare that Jinyoung followed diligently, he admires his nude and hairless form. The spike of arousal he’d felt when he rubbed the oil over freshly waxed crack have been disturbing if he’d been in his right mind, but he is anything but at the moment.

Aaaaand he needed to go rub one out again.

He doesn't think too deeply about the correlation between manscaping and masturbation as he climbs into bed. The thin cotton of his pajamas rubs at his tender chest lovingly. He doesn't want to wear feminine clothes or makeup. He just likes having a certain amount of body hair and sometimes he doesn't.

He just likes the feeling of being completely smooth and bare down there. He’s absolutely fucking giddy as he runs his hands over himself enjoying the sensitivity of his intimate areas as he jerks himself slowly, tracing gentle circles over the pubic skin. Sighing as he cradles his hypersensitive balls. Moaning out loud, arching his back as he pulled one ass cheek taut, making sure the fingertips were digging into the now tender place where hair used to be as he pushed two fingers inside himself

\---

Jinyoung doesn’t think he’s going to talk about it. 

His obsession with manscaping was easily overlooked due to them being idols and him covering himself up from head to toe. No one questions him really. 

But then, he starts dating.

More like, he starts dating Jackson specifically.

It’s great. After they’d opened up about their insecurities and helped each other through it, their relationship had gone from amiable colleagues to very good friends.

Well, it had now been upgraded to very good friends who were now putting their hands down each other’s pants.

Jackson obviously knew his way around a man’s body and that made for a pretty good first time, even if it was just dry-humping in some cramped dressing room. Also, the fact that Jinyoung was genuinely comfortable with him just added to the whole thing.

Jackson doesn’t say anything about the fact that Jinyoung’s… foliage is sparser than most. Jackson’s quite hairy himself and shaves regularly, but he’s definitely bushier in the nethers, even if its contained quite nicely down there. The sex is amazing and the rest of it is nice too.

Their relationship is easy but not at times. On one hand Jinyoung feels like he can tell Jackson anything and not regret it. Yet, for some reason he cannot name, he holds back. Unable to decide whether or not he should come clean about it.

The decision is made for him.

One night, when everyone’s ( _finally_ ) out of the dorm, Jinyoung manages to find some time for himself. The constant traveling and hectic schedules had gotten in the way of his personal grooming and he was pretty hairy than he’d been in a while.

Usually he books an appointment. After realizing that waxing oneself was not easy and you could not get to every nook and cranny, he’d started to go to parlors. The bill would make anyone cry, but he was good for it. He made sure to burn the receipts afterwards.

Also, he had developed enough self control to not pop a boner until he got home after the deed was done. Yay, him!

But aside from personal grooming, he also had not had time to relieve his baser needs. Being in a relationship had cranked the horny setting of his libido up a few notches.

This is why he’s jerking himself off in the middle of a waxing session and that’s how Jackson happens upon him.

Which brings them to here, on this couch, two days after Jackson found him in that position, having The Talk.

With halting sentences and Jackson’s hand in his own he tells him about it. Everything. He doesn’t leave out anything. Jackson listens, attentively and with the sobriety and understanding which is required when discussing a kink with your partner.

A few weeks pass. They’re more comfortable with each other now, Jinyoung especially. Jackson makes it a point to compliment Jinyoung’s bare skin, worshiping it with his hands, mouth and tongue. 

He’s sitting in Jackson’s apartment, absently rubbing at the hairs peeking above the waistband of his underwear. The growth has gone out of control and he’s considering how to set up an appointment within schedules when he receives a text message from Jackson that says, ‘Take a shower and meet me in the bedroom.’

That raises an eyebrow. ‘What for?’

‘Trust me?’ Jackson writes back.

‘Always.’ And then does as he’s told, because Jinyoung’s a good boy.

Jinyoung’s lounging on the bed checking his messages, naked except for the towel around his hips when Jackson arrives, wearing nothing but a tank top and a grin. There’s a box in his hands which he offers to Jinyoung.

“What is it?” It’s wrapped in red paper with a bow on it. “It’s not my birthday or anything.”

“Oh it will be soon,” Jackson tells him. He’s running his hands up and down Jinyoung’s thighs, squeezing at the firm flesh. “Open it.”

Carefully, he peels away the tape. Jackson scoffs at him for being a snob. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and makes sure to take his sweet time unwrapping the box. Jackson pinches his ass. 

“Oh.”

The paper falls away to reveal an epilator. 

Upon his extensive research on the realms of manscaping and whatnot, he’d discovered epilators. They had seemed awfully convenient, especially for when he couldn’t go to the salon, but the sight of those tweezers, which looked more like teeth, had kept him from buying one.

“I’ve used this personally,” Jackson tells him as Jinyoung inspects the device. “Not this one, this is brand new. Like, this is the best one so far and I was hoping,” Jackson takes his other hand, “if you’d let me do the honors.”

He responds by climbing into Jackson’s lap, by giving him the filthiest of kisses and says, “Do me.”

The pre-shaving preparation is like second nature to Jinyoung and he could probably do it in his sleep. But Jackson insists on doing everything himself.

“Just let me pamper you like you deserve.” The newspaper crackles under his toes and he’s standing in Jackson’s spacious bathroom. The mirror shows Jackson on his knees in front of Jinyoung’s crotch, wielding a pair scissors.

“Jackson, you’re about to shave my ass and balls.”

“And I will treat them with the care and respect they deserve.” Smacking Jinyoung’s thigh, he settles himself on the small stool. “Now be a good boy for daddy.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes good-naturedly as Jackson spreads his legs. “Yes, father.”

That earns him another smack. 

Jinyoung likes to go in reverse. The crotch, the limbs, chest and then the underarms. He liked to get the worst over with first. The rest of him didn’t need any shaving, courtesy of the stylists who waxed them almost religiously.

There’s nothing but the sounds of scissors snipping away for the next few minutes. Jinyoung places his hands on Jackson’s shoulders lightly, watching their reflections in the mirror.

Jackson’s careful, oh so careful. He’s slow and methodical and he wipes away the hair with the loofah after every cut. When the trimming is done, he carefully folds the newspaper so any hair doesn’t spill out and puts it away.

The sheet Jinyoung lies down on is cool. Jackson explains, as Jinyoung settles himself, that hair got stuck in the towel and it was better to use sheets.

There’s even a pillow.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung starts, trying not to laugh as the surge of affection races through him. It's a orange pillow with Squirtles all over it. 

“The princess treatment that you deserve!” He says, waving the bottle of baby powder around. A laugh punches out of him, loud and unrestrained as the reality of the situation dawns upon him. They’re really about to do this. Jackson makes sure the pillow is cushioning the back of Jinyoung’s head nicely before proceeding.

The scent of baby powder fills the room as Jackson dumps a handful in his palm and works it into Jinyoung’s skin. He nudges his legs apart, rubbing teasingly behind Jinyoung’s balls. Jinyoung smacks him, as the touch stirs something inside of him. Jackson laughs and reaches for the device.

The sound of the epilator starting up jars him. It’s loud, _so loud_ , and echoes in the bathroom. Jinyoung’s heart stutters and he throws an arm out, fingers catching on Jackson’s elbow and staying there.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jackson soothes him over the buzzing sound. “Trust me on this.”

They lock eyes. Jackson’s hand is on his stomach. He gives Jinyoung a few minutes to get used to the sound. Ultimately he nods, releasing Jackson’s elbow.

“Now hold it tight, here.” He brings Jinyoung’s hand to the upper part of his pubic area. Makes sure Jinyoung is pulling at the skin nice and tight before bringing the machine down.

And there it is. The sharp but familiar stinging pain as the hairs are ripped out from their roots. Jinyoung swallows the whimper, biting down on his lip and continues to pull the skin taut.

It bleeds. You uproot a hair from its cosy follicle home it’ll shed a tear or two, yeah. Jackson pulls out a wet tissue from the pack he’d placed by his side earlier. Wipes it away gently.

The somewhat regular waxing appointments had softened his hair a bit, and the growth had slowed somewhat but it still hurt in the beginning.

He waits for the skin to catch in those terrifying looking blades. It doesn't happen. Jackson's got his free hand pressing down on his stomach, reminding Jinyoung to keep the skin stretched. 

Slowly, he starts to relax. The buzzing sound has stopped grating on his nerves. 

There's a point during this where the pain fades to the background, where he starts to feel good. The minute the intensity of the pain recedes, the arousal starts building slowly in his gut, increasing with each swipe of the razor and with each patch of skin being revealed.

Jackson pauses to add more powder and look at Jinyoung.

“Your nose looks so cute I wanna boop it.”

Jinyoung’s hair is plastered to his forehead and he’s maybe sweating a little bit and there’s wiry hair sticking to his legs and he feels anything but cute at the moment. Jinyoung.scrunches his nose in annoyance and Jackson lets out one of those small screams that he lets out when Jinyoung does something lovable.

Jinyoung was pretty sure if Jackson’s hands weren’t dirty he’d try to boop him. Instead, Jackson settles for leaning over and kissing the nose, making Jinyoung scrunch it again.

“Hold your leg up,” Jackson says. Jinyoung pulls it up bending it at the knee and making sure his boyfriend has enough room to get at the hair in his inner thigh. He repeats it on the other side. 

It's a little tricky when it comes to the balls though. There's more creases and folds down there and when Jackson pulls his balls up and presses them against the underside of Jinyoung's cock, holding them there with the heel of his palm, a moan escapes him. His fingers itch to touch his balls, and it takes a concentrated effort to not touch. His hand ends up on his hair, carding his fingers through the damp strands.

“There it is,” breathes Jackson, sounding pleased but focused on removing the hair around Jinyoung's balls. Jinyoung curls and un-curls his toes in anticipation of the skin getting caught. His breathing is slightly labored. A pair of tweezers replaces the epilator and Jinyoung relaxes, tiny pin pricks barely registering as Jackson pulled the tinier hairs out. 

“And now for my favorite part,” Jackson tells him after he’s brushed away the fallen hair off the sheet and rolled Jinyoung to his side. 

“Your favorite part?” inquires Jinyoung, raising himself up on an elbow. “How many men have you done this with?”

Jinyoung’s joking, they both know it, but that doesn’t stop Jackson from retaliating by administering a loving firm pat to his lower back.. “I meant,” Fingers grip at his bum cheeks. The metal of the rings feels cold. “This.” And dumps, what feels like a handful, of baby powder in his crack.

“Yes, yes,” Jinyoung says, as the epilator starts up again, “you and I and the rest of the world know you’re in love with my ass.”

“A wonderful ass.” 

“Are you referring to me or - ah.” 

“What?” Jackson stops. “Did that hurt?”

“No, no, I was just surprised.”

But even so, Jackson moves his hand up a little and Jinyoung lies on his side with one hand laying on Jackson’s arm, fingertips rubbing against the veins.

By the time Jackson finishes up and pulls him into the shower, Jinyoung’s ready to fall asleep. He’s also hard.

Jackson makes quick work of washing Jinyoung off. Well, he tries to. Jinyoung keeps bringing his face up to kiss him. 

He wants Jackson to say fuck it and fuck _him_ right here in the shower, but Jackson has a stubborn streak to outrival his. Grumbling, he settles for mouthing kisses against Jackson’s neck and cheek as towels him dry. Taking care to be especially gentle when he was patting the tender areas.

The way he dumps Jinyoung on the bed is unceremonious. His half hard dick bounces and he sort of squishes his balls.

“Ouch.”

Jackson scoffs as he climbs onto the bed, screwing open the bottle of baby oil. “You deserved that.”

Jinyoung pouts, crossing his arms over his naked damp chest. He tries to cross his legs, but Jackson’s there, between them and then his hands are on him.

The sound that draws out of him is embarrassingly loud but Jinyoung is way past the point where he’d feel ashamed about it. He just spreads his legs wider, and Jackson runs his oily thumbs into the crease of his inner thighs, digging into the skin there. He doesn’t miss a spot, and Jinyoung raises his hips slightly so he can rub it down there too.

Jinyoung’s a little rough with himself, to be honest. He doesn’t pay attention to how rough his touches are when he’s jacking himself off and only realizes afterwards. But he likes that too, the burning sensation of sore skin serving as a reminder of his dirty secret.

Well, not his secret anymore, he thinks, licking his lips as he looks down to where Jackson now has his mouth on Jinyoung’s dick and his thumbs massaging his taint. The burn is delicious and Jinyoung makes a concentrated effort not to fuck up into Jackson’s mouth because. That would be rude.

He doesn’t last long. All it takes is a few more minutes and three fingers and he’s coming, right into Jackson’s mouth.

Jackson pulls off, smiling lips slick with spit and face flushed. Jinyoung pulls him down for a kiss, tastes himself on Jackson’s tongue. The erection poking against insistently against his thigh is demanding attention and Jinyoung is more than happy to slip his fingers past the waistband of Jackson’s shorts.

“Did you like it?” Jackson pulls away from the kiss momentarily to rub his stubbly cheek against Jinyoung’s shoulder and neck. Jinyoung wiggles. It’s ticklish.

Jinyoung hums as he wraps his fingers around Jackson’s hot, damp length. Runs his thumb over the head, happening across the bead of precum. Smears it all over. “Yes.”

“Do me?” Jackson asks hopefully. Jinyoung looks into his big, doey eyes and thinks about how much he loves this man.

“Always.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> it's totally cool to have body hair. it's also totally cool to not have it. whatever you like, you should do it. you do you, boo. <3
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lustsatan)


End file.
